coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8405 (9th June 2014)
Plot Liz is surprised to find that Steve isn't planning on making up with Michelle as he thinks it's a lost cause. Michelle offers to look after the factory for Carla but Carla insists on going into work as usual. In exchange for fixing a leak, Gary books a family dinner at the bistro to celebrate Owen's homecoming. Sally tells Tim to take his time choosing an engagement ring. Steve decides to go after Michelle but she is unimpressed when his efforts only stretch to a bunch of flowers from the Corner Shop. Marcus is annoyed when Kirk has go at him in the cafe, and tells him they all need to move on. Owen returns from Aberdeen but hasn't decided what he's going to say to Anna and drinks in the Rovers instead of facing her. Carla urges Michelle to see that Steve isn't a bad bloke and didn't mean any harm. Owen returns home to find Katy moving the last of her things out. She tells him Anna confessed to sleeping with Phelan. He's mortified that Anna told her and Izzy but refuses to discuss the matter with Katy. Tim buys a cheap engagement ring from Barlow's Buys. Todd arranges dinner at the bistro with Marcus and invites Eva. Anna is worried when Owen doesn't contact her, especially when Eva tells her he was in the Rovers. Lloyd advises Steve to grow a pair and show Michelle what she means to him. Tim presents the ring to Sally. Anna finds Owen at No.6. She wants to get the argument over with but he refuses to discuss the subject. Steve tells Michelle he'll do anything to be with her. Anna forces Owen's anger to the surface by suggesting that she wears the outfit she met Phelan in to the bistro. He throws the kitchen table over. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Carla's bedroom *Roy's Rolls Notes *A boy in the Barlow's Buys scene is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen returns from Aberdeen and is shocked to find Katy packing her things; and Tim presents Sally with an engagement ring from Barlow's Buys. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (6th place). *Between this episode and the next one, ITV transmitted Gail & Me - Forty Years on Coronation Street, a special programme devoted to four decades of Helen Worth in the role of Gail McIntyre. Category:2014 episodes